Variares D:D
Variares D:D (Hasbro: Variares 145WB) is an Attack/Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It can spin left and right, similar to Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. It comes with a multi-directional Light Launcher called Light Launcher LR (L3LR) in which the prongs can be removed and stored in a clip on its side. It was released on the July 16, 2011 in Japan but had an early release at the World Hobby Fair 2011. Hasbro released this Bey as Variares 145WB, removing D:D. It is owned by King. Variares' main feature is its 4D Tip, D:D. It can be changed to 3 different tips, WB, F''' and '''S tip. Other features than D:D is it's Fusion Wheel 'Variares' that can change automatically from 'Attack Mode' to 'Defense Mode'. It also features a dual-spin gimmick. This bey holds the record for the least parts on a 4D beyblade (Face Bolt, Fusion Wheel, 4D Tip) Face Bolt: Variares left|88px The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The warrior that held the sword of Ares. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords on the sides and an eagle shield between the blades. The Face Bolt design is similar to the Destroyer/Perseus, Jupiter, and Darkhelm facebolts. It's facebolt "Variares". It looks like a dark red color when spinning. Fusion Wheel: Variares * Weight: 43.7 grams Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can spin left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the built-in PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the yellow PC Frame with a shield-like design that retracts during battle, and a red plastic part at its bottom. The Frame can also change modes, similar to other 4D Beys. However, this occurs only during battle because of centrifugal force and is not manual. At first it starts out in "Attack Mode" in which the PC Frame is hidden and when rotation becomes lower, it reverts to "Defense Mode" where the PC Frame appears. However, unlike the other 4D Frames, all pieces of this Fusion Wheel are together. The mechanism of Variares is simple. The PC frame's yellow spikes that stick out in Defense Mode are loose when pushed back in Attack Mode. When launched the speed and the force around the bey is so great that it pushed the spikes back, thus Attack Mode. When it loses stamina, it loses speed which allows the spikes to pop out to make it in Defense Mode. King prefers Variares in Attack Mode, but he sometimes uses Defense Mode more. Because of Variares's unique and versatile design, it is unarguably the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in Metal Fight Beyblade. Combined with its heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions, it is perfectly capable for Smash Attack and has become a top-tier attack wheel although it causes high recoil which slows it down so there's not much time you have in Attack Mode (with or without flat tip). It does suffer from moderate recoil, however this can be overcome via Metal Face or Metal Face Heavy from the MF2 custom face set, of which the latter is generally preferred. With the Metal Face, the recoil becomes more controllable and is used to create powerful Smash Attacks, and with the ability to rotate left, it has become the most versatile and powerful attack wheel to date. Though it does require a powerful launch to make Variares perform optimally due to the weight of the wheel. Overall, Variares is an excellent Attack-Type Frame and can be very powerful in battle with the right parts. The reason the triangles are in when you launch, the science is simple. The centrugal force created by the spin power acts as a pushing field. The triangles are somewhat loose, so they can be in by the centrugal force. When the bey starts to loose centrugal force, the triangles pop out. Customizations * MF-H Variares CH120/ R145/ BD145/ S130RF/ R2F/ MF/ XF/ GF (Attack) Attack: 6 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 4D Performance Tip: Delta Drive (D:D) * Weight: 5.44 grams Delta Drive (D:D) is of a round shape with a translucent black color and with a height comparable to 145WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Bottom unique to Variares. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. Each Tip can simply be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The S '''Tip has bad stability and balance due to D:D's height, which therefore does not have many uses, while '''F '''does not do better; its low grip, and small diameter makes it relatively useless. While Wide Ball of D:D looks like a completely different mold of '''WB, it performs relatively the same as its predecessor. Overall, D:D is a mediocre 4D Bottom due to its Tips; Sharp, Flat, and Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips such as Bearing Drive, Right Rubber Flat, and Rubber Spike, respectively. However, D:D's performance can be boosted when paired with Variares' Wheel. In WB mode, it can hold its ground against Attack-Types while knocking the opposing beys out of the stadium, while in F''' mode, it increases Variares' attack ability and supporting its powerful smash attack. In S mode, it is useful facing Stamina Beys such as Burn Fireblaze since Variares can touch it and and knock it out with its attack power. Sadly, Phantom Orion B:D is rarely defeated by the '''S '''mode due to the bey not slamming into him. The attack is the strongest feature in D:D. '''Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions *'Variares D:D Blue Phantom Ver.' *'Variares D:D Mars Red Ver.' *'Variares 145WB Hasbro Ver.' *'Variares D:D Hasbro Hyperblade': Green with blue highlights and D:D Beast The beast inside Variares is Ares/Mars, the Greek/Roman God of War. The weapons that his beast posseses are a sword and a shield, similar to the ones that Gravity Destroyer's beast has. Special Moves Sword of Ares: Ares' beast apears and slashes down with his sword. King of Thunderstorms: King of Thunderstorms is King's first special move where Variares gains the power of Mars through a red lightning bolt and releases it through a slash from his sword. Gallery ８.jpg ９.jpg variares.jpg|Variares D:D with Light Launcher L-R whf11s_ph009 (1).jpg|Special Printed Face Bolt available at the World Hobby Fair Summer 2011 VariAresBlueVer.PNG|Variares D:D - Blue Phantom Ver. (Blue) RedMarsVariAres.png|Variares D:D - Mars Red Ver. (Red) VariAresMarsRedVer.PNG VariAres5.PNG|Variares in the anime VariAres6.PNG|Variares' destruction VariAres2.PNG|Roman gladiators defeated by Variares VariAres3.PNG VariAres7.PNG Variares8.PNG|King holding Variares Variares9.PNG VariAresBeast2.PNG|Beast Variares Beast.png VariaresBeast4.PNG VariaresBeast5.PNG VariaresBeast6.PNG VariaresBeast7.PNG VariaresBeast8.PNG VariaresBeast3.png VariaresBeast9.PNG Variares12.PNG VariAresManga.PNG|Variares in the manga VariAresBeast.png|Variares' Beast in the manga KingSolarSystem.jpg 15.5.jpg|Concept art 244.jpg|Concept art of the Beast 18.8.jpg|Motif 21.1.jpg|Shield design on the Motif 20.0.jpg|Sword design on the Motif Variares vs Kronos.jpg|Variares vs Kronos Variares vs Kronos3.jpg Variares vs Kronos2.jpg Variares vs Kronos4.jpg|Variares (Beast) vs Kronos (Beast) Variares(SPin).jpg VariaresMMC.jpg Variares.JPG Vairares Sym.JPG Variares Mode Change.JPG bb114.jpg tomonchi2001-img600x537-130959531381rahb90007.jpg|Vari Ares box BB-115-Beylauncher-Left-Right-Red-Mars-168-2-big-www-beyblade-kingesho.jpg|This launcher is released same time with Vari Ares D:D Mars Red.ver KingVsRyuga3.jpg|Variares D:D vs L-Drago Destroy F:S KingVsRyuga2.jpg KingVsRyuga4.jpg KingVsRyuga5.jpg|King with Variares WBTOF.jpg|WB to F tips KingVsRyuga7.jpg 128 9.jpg 128 8.jpg AresA.png 133 9.jpg SonokongPKG1.jpg|Variares Starter Set from SONO KONG TAKARA TOMY Duovsvariares01.jpg|Duo Uranus vs Variares D:D 137 5.jpg beyblade 4d variares rides unicorno.JPG Variares.png variares.gif naamloos4.jpg naamloos5.jpg QV1.png|Variares' beast along with Death Quetzalcoatl's beast. QV3.png|Variares and Quetzalcoatl saved by Earth Eagle's beast. QV2.png dragonballzcentral_2205_1753204798.jpg|Hasbo ver dragonballzcentral_2205_1753285671.jpg|Hasbro ver VDDUV.jpg|Underside of Variares and D:D is seen. avv.png|Beyblade Variares Hyperblades cads.png|Variares Hyperblades 1000242309_j1.jpg $T2eC16Z,!)EE9s2uiOisBRitE8CqBQ~~60 57-1-.JPG Trivia *Variares D:D is the first 4D three-layer Bey to be produced, Face, Wheel, Track/Bottom. *Variares is the second Metal Saga Beyblade to be multidirectional. The first was Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. *There could also be a rubber D:D tip. Flat=Rubber Flat, Wide Ball=Rubber Ball and Sharp=Rubber Sharp. *Technically, one could illegally modify the Variares Fusion Wheel to have an internalized Track. Preferably 145 can fit into the loose space. Due to the potential of breakage, this is not recommended. *Variares' beast looks similar to Gravity Perseus AD145WD beast. It is possible they are closely related, being they are both from Europe, as their motifs also look similar. In fact, Madoka believed Variares to be the basis for Gravity Perseus. *It was first thought that Variares would be stylized as "VariAres" or maybe even something like "Vari Ares"! *In the Manga, Variares's beast is completely different from the anime. *Because of how tall the D:D is, it is more easy for it to regain balance in sharp mode (despite how the Sharp series rarely get back up when knocked off balance), this way the metal wheel doesn't scrape the floor of the stadium. *In the anime, Variares never uses the Sharp tip. *Because it has no energy ring and has a 4D bottom, this bey can be made with only three parts. *Variares' Sharp tip can become a great tip, if used for a while it will become more dull and less sharply fined thus giving it much better balance and more agressive movement. *It is the first 4D Beyblade to have three tips in one. The second is Diablo Nemesis X:D. *This Bey can be considered also as a "Pre-HWS" Beyblade because it has no Clear Wheel. *In the anime, Variares stays in Attack Mode when it is not spinning. This doesn't occur in the real life, as it's only in Attack Mode when it is spinning. *Hasbro initially released Variares as Variares 145WB, with the mode change disabled to keep it in Defense mode. It was later released as Variares D:D with its mode change intact as part of the 4D Hyperblades series. *In the anime, it is classified as an attack type by Madoka. *Although classed as an Defense-Type, it performs more like an Attack-Type. But actually, It is more like a balance type. *Variares D:D by itself is the only 4D beyblade with the most mode changes, with about twenty in all. *Variares's 4D Performance Tip, D:D, is the only mode changing tip were the flat tip does not have a hole. Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for this video. thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D Commercial thumb|left|350px|Variares D:D - by AkirasDaddy Category:4D System Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Dual-Spin Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Legend Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Left and right spin beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblade